Books
by MysteriousStarzzz
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, and Happy came back from a mission and went to Lucy's apartment. Lucy is reading a book while Natsu is sleeping on her lap. What things can arise from this? {Nalu}


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all its characters is owned by Hiro Mashima. I only own this story,**

Lucy hummed a tune as she read a book. She was sitting on her bed while she was engrossed in the novel. Every now and then she would tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. One hand was holding her book while the other was playing with a mop of brightly pink colored hair.

Natsu was snoozing on her lap while his arms encircled her waist. Happy was curled up by Lucy's side while hugging a fish. They came back from a mission not too long ago and they were all beat. When they came back, Lucy took a quick shower while Natsu and Happy ransacked her fridge. After her shower, she decided to read a novel. The minute she sat down on her bed, Natsu just flopped on her lap and just dozed off. Happy soon followed afterwards.

Lucy tried to tell Natsu to go on the couch (she had no energy to yell), but her attempts were futile Lucy didn't care at this point. She was exhausted and just wanted a good book to read. Besides, he wasn't doing any harm and she got use to him crashing at her place. Lucy won't admit it, but sometimes it feels weird coming into her apartment without seeing her obnoxious dragonslayer best friend and his exceed roaming her place. It just felt… different. Feelings have developed for the dragonslayer, but she kept it hidden, locked away in the corners of her heart. She didn't want to jeopardize their friendship, even though it hurts sometimes.

"What are you reading?' a sleepy voice asked.

Lucy looked up from her book, a little surprised, and saw that her companion was awake.

His bubblegum hair was all over the place; it was wild. His onyx eyes laced with sleep gazed into Lucy's coffee brown eyes with a sleepy smile. He looked like a little kid with wild bed hair who just woke up from a slumber. Actually, he's exactly like that, a kid.

"Hmm? Oh it's about a guy on a quest for-"

"Sounds boring."

"All books sound boring to you. Besides it's an adventure book, I bet you'll like it if you try reading it."

'Nah, I prefer the adventures we have together," Natsu said with his trademark grin.

Lucy smiled back in return. "Yea, I do too."

"Besides," Natsu sank back into Lucy's lap, nuzzling her stomach," I already have a book that I love to read."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Natsu loves to read something? This she got to know. "What is the book?"

All of a sudden, Natsu's face was really close to her, their noses barely brushing against each other. Lucy's book lay forgotten on the floor. His hair tickled her forehead and their breaths mingled. A blush started to creep its way on her cheeks. Before she could kick his ass out the window, Natsu spoke.

"You. I love to read you."

"M-me? What the heck does that mean!?"

"I can read you like a book Lucy. I can read you over and over again without getting tired. Your expressions, quirks, weirdness, everything about you, I'll never get tired of them."

Lucy was beyond words. She couldn't say anything, everything was locked up in her throat. She never thought Natsu would say those things about her. Her heart hammered. She never thought-

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt a pair of lips on her own. Her eyes widened as the size of dinner plates. _Natsu's kissing me! HE'S KISSING ME!_

Her brain malfunctioned. She was too shocked to do anything. Her heart pounded in her chest, she was afraid it would explode. All her emotions were freed.

Natsu's lips parted as he smiled at her, his eyes sincere and full of love. Lucy slowly placed her hand over her mouth. She could still feel the warmth. A bubbly feeling began forming in her heart.

"N-natsu?" Those were the only words Lucy could say. She was still speechless of all this turn of events.

"Love ya," Natsu said as he bumped his nose with Lucy's. With that, he flopped back onto her lap and escaped to dreamland.

 _D-did he just fall asleep!?_

"Hey Natsu, wake up! What was the meaning of all that!?" Lucy shook Natsu, but he was out like a light.

Lucy huffed as she rubbed her temples. "Natsu, you goof. You absolute idiot. You always do everything on impulse.. You….." Lucy sighed, "But I love you, you dork."

"They loooove each other," Happy snickered as he said that mischievously from the sidelines.

"Shut up. Keep that up and you'll have never fish from me again."

"AYE!"

 **A/n: FLUFFFF. I'm so sorry this is cheesy, I have no idea what I was thinking. Also, thank you so much for the people who reviewed and favorited Melody! :DD**


End file.
